Motherly Instincts
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate's big secret is about to be exposed to the team - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**/ /**

"_If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back" Her father said as Kate reached for the door handle. Kate looked back at her parents _

_"Fine then" she snapped picking up her bag and left home. _

"Kate" someone called shaking the young NCIS Special Agent's shoulder. She lifted her head to find Beth standing in front of her desk.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" she asked looking down at the clock.

"You didn't come to pick Chloe from after school care. So I dropped her off for you" Beth said smiling sweetly.

"Thank you" Kate replied softly. A young girl, the age of six, poked her head around the woman.

"Hello" Gibbs called out from his desk. The young girl walked towards Gibbs,

"Hi" she answered

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked looking down at the girl. She shook her head making her light brown curls bounce.

"Mum forgot to pick me up from school" she explained.

"Mum?" Gibbs frowned getting out of his chair and squatted down near the young girl.

"Yes, mum" she smiled pointing over to Kate.

"You have a child?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"Obviously" she retorted. Gibbs blinked in surprise then looked down at the small child.

"Sorry I snapped. I'm just really tired" Kate apologised.

"Go home, it's late" Gibbs said before squatting back down in front of the girl.

"You will take care of your mum, won't you…" he stopped

"My name is Chloe, what's yours?" she asked politely.

"Gibbs" he smiled pulling a sweet from his pocket and handed it over to Chloe.

"Come on Chloe, we are going home" Kate said holding out her hand for daughter to take.

"Do I get an ice cream tonight? I got 100% on my spelling!" Chloe announced

"Well done!" Kate congratulated. Gibbs smiled hearing their conversation fade as they walked to the lift,

"Hey Kate, wait up!" Gibbs called out rushing after her.

"If you want a break, I can look after Chloe. If that isn't too weird" Gibbs offered.

"I'll think about it" Kate smiled as the lift doors open, Abby stepped out and saw Kate holding Chloe's hand.

"Niece?" Abby asked indicating to Chloe.

"Mummy promised I can have an ice cream tonight" Chloe beamed proudly.

"Mummy?" Abby repeated in shock.

"I have to go" Kate mumbled walking into the lift with lift with Chloe by her side.

They got out at the car park level and walked over to Kate's car. Kate grabbed Chloe's bag from her and placed it in the boot then opened the front door for her. After Chloe climbed up onto the seat Kate reached across and put her seat belt on.

"There you go darling" she said kissing her head.

"Mummy…" Chloe asked. Kate bent down

"Yes sweetie?" she answered

"That man"

"What man?" Kate asked her heart beating and she placed her hand on her gun.

"Him" Chloe said turning around and pointed to Gibbs standing at the entrance to the stairs

"Do you like him?" she asked staring at her mother. Kate turned her head to look where Chloe had pointed. She smiled faintly and sighed with relief

"He's my boss" Kate explained

"But he was so nice to me" Chloe whined.

"Wait here" Kate said patting her knee. Kate walked over to Gibbs and stopped a couple of feet away.

"Hi" Kate yawned

"Come to take me up on my offer?" Gibbs asked

"If you don't mind" Kate answered chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'll be over around seven" Gibbs said lightly touching her arm.

"Do you even know where my apartment is?" Kate teased

"Good point, what's the address?" Gibbs asked pulling out his notepad. Kate pulled the notepad from Gibbs and scribbled down her address.

"I also put down my home number, in case you get held up" she said handing it back to Gibbs.

"Want me to bring some dinner?" he asked.

"That would be great, thanks" Kate smiled and walked back to her chair.

**x-x-x**

'_Ok Gibbs, just relax'_ he told himself stepping out of his chair once he reached home. '_No need to get excited'_ he said opening his front door. He glanced down at his watch; he slowly made his way up stairs and packed a small bag of clothes just in case he was invited to stay the night. Gibbs headed back downstairs and locked his front door. He put the overnight bag I the boot and drove down the street. He stopped at the local Chinese restaurant and picked out some dishes. Twenty minutes later Gibbs parked the car in the visitor's car park and headed up to Kate's apartment. He knocked on her door and a few moments later she answered.

"I brought Chinese" Gibbs said holding up the bag.

"Come in" Kate smiled taking the bag from him. Chloe stood up from the couch and rushed over to him.

"Come see my bedroom!" she chirped grabbing his hand and led him away.

"Chloe, Gibbs doesn't want to see your room" Kate yelled after her.

"It's fine Kate. I'd love to" he said adding the last part of Chloe. She led him up a couple of steps and into a wide hallway. At the end was a door with wooden letters spelling 'Chloe' she pushed open her door and stood in the middle. Gibbs let go of Chloe's hand and looked around. The walls were a light shade of pink, in the corner was a night light next to her bed, a large poster of Disney Princess was pinned to the wardrobe door and a small desk was situated under the window.

"It's very nice" Gibbs commented "I helped Mummy design it" Chloe bragged

"Chloe, dinner!" Kate shouted from the dining room. Chloe smiled and rushed out her room, leaving Gibbs standing alone in the room.

"_No Daddy, I want this poster" Kelly said handing him the poster of Beauty and the beast. _

_"Are you sure? You only get the choice one" he said looking down at his daughter. _

_"Yes" she nodded _

_"Ok" Gibbs shrugged and put the poster up on the wall. _

"Gibbs?" Kate asked standing at the door. Gibbs turned around as the memory finished.

"I was wondering where the bathroom was" he said quietly.

"Through here" Kate said guiding him to a different door in the same corridor. Gibbs closed the door behind him and Kate walked back to the dining table.

"Chloe, you are supposed to wait for everyone to sit down before eating" Kate frowned

"Sorry Mum" Chloe apologised.

"What is she apologising for?" Gibbs growled walking up to an empty chair.

"Nothing" Kate whispered.

"Are you married Gibbs?" Chloe asked half way through dinner.

"Chloe!" Kate yelled

"No, I'm divorced" Gibbs answered smiling at Kate.

"D-I-V, um, O-R-C-E-D" Chloe recited.

"She got 100% on her spelling test" Kate explained

"I heard. Congratulations" Gibbs complemented. Chloe pushed back her plate and looked expectantly up at Kate.

"Go grab your ice cream and you can watch some TV" she smiled.

"Yay!" Chloe cried and jumped down from her chair and ran across to the couch. Kate shook her head and began to clear the plates. Gibbs followed her into the kitchen and placed them down on the bench.

"Here let me" Gibbs offered as Kate washed the plates.

"It's ok, I'm just stacking the dishwasher." Kate mumbled pushing him away. Kate walked across to the family room and sat down on the couch. Gibbs sat down next to her and looked up at the screen.

"The Wiggles" Kate explained seeing Gibbs frowning.

"Chloe loves them" Kate whispered

"Wake up Jeff!" Chloe shouted at the screen. Chloe walked up and sat in between Kate and Gibbs on the couch. Half an hour later she had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Your bed time missy" Kate stated. Chloe rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way to her bedroom. Kate groaned as she stood up,

"I can put her to bed" Gibbs suggested

"Thanks" Kate smiled flopping back down onto the couch.

Gibbs quickly followed Chloe to her room, he waited till she said he could come in. Chloe turned on her night light and then Gibbs helped her into bed. He pulled up the covers close around her.

"Goodnight" he whispered walking back to the door and turned off the light.

"Gibbs" Chloe called out causing Gibbs to turn around.

"Yes" he answered

"Are you going to take care of Mummy?" she asked sitting up in bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning as he walked back to her.

"Mummy may tell you she is coping. But she isn't, she needs someone" Chloe smiled looking at him. Gibbs nodded his head

"Go to sleep" he whispered.

Gibbs entered the family room and sat back down next to Kate.

"You have a good daughter" Gibbs commented

"I know. Wait; did she say anything about me?" Kate asked nervously

"No" Gibbs replied shaking his head.

"Where is her father?" Gibbs asked. Kate glanced over at Gibbs.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine" Gibbs said putting up his hand and leaned into the couch.

"He's a prick. I got pregnant when I was 18. My parents, being Catholic and all, kicked me out of home. I joined a mother's group; I made some really close friends. One of them, Beth, she helped me a lot until I got back on my feet" Kate explained.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs said softly.

"I thought you keep telling us saying sorry is a sign of weakness" Kate smiled

"It is, but I'm sorry for what happened to you" he replied. Kate smiled and turned away,

"Hey Kate" he said turning her face back towards his.

"I am here if you need any help" he offered

"Thanks" Kate whispered. She stared into his blue eyes then lunged at his lips.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Kate asked after breaking off the kiss and her cheeks went a shade of pink. Gibbs didn't answer just nodded his head, Kate turned off the TV and stood up. Gibbs got to his feet and stood beside her; Kate grabbed his hand and led him to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate rolled over onto her side the next morning. She looked up and saw Gibbs resting his head on his arm.

"Gibbs" Kate whispered.

"Yeah" he said turning his head towards her.

"Thanks for being here" she smiled.

"No problem" Gibbs said shifting his arm and wrapped it around Kate. He looked down at Kate;

"Hey" he murmured wiping away the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Sorry, everything is just too overwhelming at the moment" she sobbed

"Don't worry about it. Like I said last night, I'm here if you need me" Gibbs soothed, Kate wiped her eyes and looked up at him. She moved her head closer and suddenly stopped when Chloe jumped on the end of the bed.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!!" she shouted excitedly

"Yes sweetie" Kate said sitting up.

"I didn't wet the bed!" she told them.

"Chloeee" Kate growled.

"Well done" Gibbs smiled

"I'm off to have a shower" he whispered to Kate and lightly kissed her cheek. Kate watched Gibbs walk into the ensuite before turning to Chloe.

"Breakfast?" Kate asked hoping out of bed and smoothed out her pyjama pants that reached past her knees.

"Mummy…" Chloe called out following Kate out into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Coco pops ok?" Kate asked from the pantry.

"Yes. What were you doing in bed with Gibbs?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"You sure ask a lot of questions" Kate chuckled grabbing out a bowl from the cupboard.

"Mummy can I ask you another question?" Chloe asked walking over to the bench and climbed up onto the stool.

"Yeah" Kate said moving across to the other bench where Chloe was.

"Alex has a new baby brother. He says that you need a mummy and a daddy to make a baby. How come it is only us two who live here?" Chloe asked. Kate stopped pouring the cereal and slowly looked up her. Kate took a deep breath and choice her words carefully, she turned and put the cereal back in the pantry. Kate then walked over to the fridge,

"Bugger, out of milk" she swore.

"It's ok. I can get some" Gibbs suggested walking into the room.

"There is a corner store just down the road" Kate instructed walking over to her bag. She fished out her wallet and handed him a five.

"I got money" Gibbs smiled pushed it back into her hand and opened the front door.

Chloe watched Kate and Gibbs talking, then jumped off the stool and tugged on Kate's top.

"Is he my father?" she asked

"Gibbs? No" Kate answered walking over to the couch and indicated for Chloe to accompany her.

"Your father…" but Kate paused for a moment

"He died a year after you were born. He loved you very much and kept telling us how lucky he was to have found us" Kate smiled.

"What did he die off?" Chloe asked looking over at Kate. Kate took another big breath and pulled Chloe into her lap. She turned her head away pretending to remember him, but she racking her brain trying to think of a cause. Kate lifted her head slightly hearing the front door open, _'Gibbs is back'_ she thought bitting her lip. _'He is going to hear me lie'_ she thought her heart racing.

"Mummy?" Chloe asked shaking her shoulder

"Cancer. When the doctor's diagnosed what was wrong. It was too late, there wasn't anything they could do" Kate whispered softly.

"I got the milk" Gibbs announced placing it down on the bench.

"Come have breakfast or you'll be late for school" Kate said shooing Chloe off her lap.

"I better get going too. I'll see you at the office" Gibbs smiled

"It was nice to meet you Chloe" Gibbs said squatting down and held out his hand.

"Likewise" Chloe giggled shaking his hand.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast" Kate ordered.

"Yes Mum" Chloe said sitting down at the table. Kate pulled up outside the front gates of the school. She looked across at Chloe and fixed up her uniform.

"Do you want me to walk you to your classroom?" Kate asked pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"I'll be ok to walk by myself" Chloe smiled.

"Have a nice day" Kate muttered.

"I love you mum"

"I love you to" Kate spoke softly.

"See you this afternoon" Chloe said reminding Kate.

"Yeah" she nodded and waited till Chloe was inside the school yard before driving off to work.

"Have you seen Gibbs?" Tony asked as Kate entered the squad room.

"What sort of question is that DiNozzo?" Kate chuckled

"A valid one. He isn't answering his phone" Tony shrugged sitting down. Kate pulled out her mobile and dialled Gibbs number.

_"Kate"_ he answered

"Is everything ok?" she asked

_"Yeah"_

"Oh, well it's 0745 and DiNozzo is about to send out a search party to look for you" Kate joked.

_"I'll be there shortly. I had a flat and had to change the tire"_ Gibbs lied.

"Ok. See you soon" Kate said hanging up.

**x-x-x**

'_This is a great start. You are already lying to Kate'_ Gibbs frowned. He looked down at the toy lying in his hands. He bought it before he was ordered to return to Desert Storm. It was going to be a great present for Kelly's next birthday but Gibbs was never able to give it to her. His throat began to feel tight and Gibbs placed the toy back on the shelf and exited her bedroom. He shut the door then headed off to work.

Gibbs stepped out of the lifted and headed for his desk.

"Where have you been Boss?" Tony asked watching him walk past.

"Car trouble" he replied taking off his jacket and placed it behind his desk.

"What are you going to tell Abby?" he asked Kate.

"The truth" Kate answered

"About what?" Abby asked appearing at the bullpen.

"Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Kate asked standing up.

"My lab?" Abby suggested.

"Perfect" Kate smiled following her down. They walked through the lab door and headed to the back. Kate leaned against Abby's desk and looked across at her, she quickly explained the story of her past.

"Does Chloe's father know?" Abby asked wrapping her arm around Kate's shoulder.

"No, I told Chloe her father is dead" Kate said wiping her eyes.

"Why?" Abby frowned

"I was kicked out of home because of the stupid thing we did" Kate shrieked. Abby squeezed her shoulder and reached behind her desk as her phone rang.

"Yeah" she paused for a moment.

"Sure. I'll tell her" she said hanging up the phone.

"You got a case" Abby said.

"Great. Now I am going to have to call Beth and ask her to pick Chloe up and explain I have a case" Kate grumbled, then looked back up at Abby

"I'll talk to you later" Kate waved leaving the lab. She quickly hurried back to her desk and grabbed her gear. As she walked over to the lift she noticed Gibbs by her side.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"It's Chloe birthday. Why?" she asked looking across at Gibbs.

"I was planning on coming over. But I can come another time. I don't want to ruin your celebrations" Gibbs shrugged holding the lift door open for Kate.

"Please come, it'd be great" she smiled faintly.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded

"That is if we have solved the case" Kate grumbled.

"We will" Gibbs said patting her shoulder.

"Where is Tony?" Kate asked looking around the empty lift.

"I told him to gas the truck and inform Ducky" Gibbs answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The case had consumed the next two days. A Lieutenant had been murdered believing to be involved with drugs, even though Gibbs and his team cleared his name. The more depressing news was he left behind his wife and their three year old son.

"Did Chloe open her presents this morning?" Gibbs asked leaning against his desk with Kate next to him.

"No, she is opening them when I get home, that is if I get home tonight" Kate groaned.

"Don't worry. We will have the case solved by then and you will be able to see your daughter on her birthday" Gibbs smiled. Tony came out of the lift guiding someone in cuffs,

"Where do you want him Boss?" he asked

"Interrogation one" Gibbs answered

"See, it's looking better already" Gibbs said lightly kissing her cheek and then walked off to interrogation. A few minutes later Tony showed up back in the squad room.

"Hey Kate, look we are on TV!" Tony shouted walking across and turned up the volume. The report was about the arrest of Lieutenant Webber's murder. Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Ducky and Palmer appeared in the background of the report. Kate began to breathe heavily and she walked across to her desk to grab a drink of water.

"Kate, are you alright?" Tony asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I just want to go home" she mumbled taking more sips.

Half an hour later Gibbs appeared back in the bullpen.

"So did he do it?" Tony asked

"Yep. Go home guys, it's been a long couple of days" Gibbs announced.

"Kate" he said beckoning her to come forward.

"Yes" she answered

"I'll come by your flat as soon as I can" Gibbs suggested

"Sounds great. If I leave now, I can just make it to pick up Chloe from school" she said glancing down at her watch.

"Well what are you waiting for!" he barked.

"Thank you!" she squealed hugging him. She let go and raced off to her car, Kate drove off to Chloe's school and parked the car. She got out and walked to the front gate, she spotted Chloe walking out with a couple of her friends.

"Mummy!" she cried running up to Kate.

"Hello darling" Kate said bending down to hug her.

"How was your day?" she asked as they walked back to the car.

"Good. Look what my class got me" Chloe said fishing something out of her bag. She held up the book

"Did you say thank you?" Kate asked

"Of course!" Chloe replied cheekily.

"Hop in, then you can open your present when we get home" Kate said taking her bag.

"Presents!!" Chloe shouting excitedly and quickly sat down and put her seat belt on.

They arrived at the apartment and saw Gibbs waiting outside. Gibbs smiled down at Chloe and handed over his present she beamed as she accepted it from Gibbs. Kate unlocked the door and Chloe raced in, on the table was a pile of present waiting for her.

"You didn't have to" Kate whispered closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to" he shrugged watching Kate dumped her things on the floor. _'If Chloe is happy that will make you happy and seeing you happy makes me happy Kate. So the solution would be to buy Chloe a present' _Gibbs explained to himself with a smile.

"You coming?" Kate asked already seated around the table. He nodded his head quickly rushing over and took the seat next to Kate.

"This one is from Grandma and Grandpa" Kate said handing over the envelope.

"It's not very big" Chloe complained

"Why don't you open it, you might like it" Kate grinned

"What's inside?" Chloe asked excitedly trying to peek inside.

"I like your tactics Kate" he chuckled. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and opened the present; she stared at the two tickets in her hand then jumped up and down with excitement.

"What is it?" Kate asked trying to sound as if she didn't know.

"Two tickets to see The Wiggles!" she squealed.

"Mummy…" Chloe said pausing

"What's in there?" she asked pointing to the big box at the back which just moved.

"Save it till last" Kate instructed and handed over more presents.

"From your uncles" Kate said as Chloe ripped them open, a colouring in book and a set of pencils and crayons. Chloe then picked out the next one shaped in a square, when she ripped the paper off she found it to be a box of lollipops. Chloe pulled the big flat present closer towards her. She unwrapped and smiled at the book full of Disney stories.

"I knew you would like it" Kate giggled seeing Chloe already falling in love with the book she held close to her chest. Chloe then picked up Gibbs present next, Gibbs took a deep breath in as she tore the paper off. Chloe stared at the doll

"Argh, what is it?" she asked looking up at Kate.

"Cabbage Patch Kid, but Gibbs you can't buy them anymore" she said staring into his blue eyes. Chloe then focused on the last present, she pulled it close and noted that it had holes in the sides. She tore the paper off and revealed a cardboard box with a kitten inside.

"For me?" Chloe gasped

"Yes" Kate nodded. Chloe lifted the ginger cat with white stripes into her lap.

"So what are you going to call it?" Gibbs asked scratching it behind the ear.

"Is it a boy or girl, Mummy?" Chloe asked

"Girl" Kate answered "Her name is Ariel" Chloe smiled.

"Gibbs, you never told where you got the Cabbage Patch Kid" Kate said pulling his hand into her lap. Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but closed it hearing the door bell ringing. Kate opened the door, she stared at him surprised he found her.

"Hello Katie" he greeted. Gibbs straightened up in the chair, _'No one calls her Katie'_ he thought frowning.

"Chloe, go play in the family room" Gibbs mumbled sneaking up behind the door in case Kate needed protecting.

**A/N:** I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, but the toy Gibbs was holding is the Cabbage Patch Kid that he gives to Chloe. :o I think my heart just got ripped in two… how sweet of him! *sighs* I want a man like Gibbs!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It's been ages since I last saw you. You have really grown up into a beautiful woman Katie" he said taking a step forward

"My name isn't Katie" Kate hissed at James.

"Mummy, who is that the door?" Chloe asked tugging on Kate's shorts.

"No one. Go back and play with your toys" Kate smiled. James stared at Chloe in surprise, she had the same colour and skin tone as he did.

"She isn't yours James" Kate said noticing his gaze.

"I don't see another man living with you" he retorted. That was Gibbs cue. His hand rested loosely on Kate's hip and he took a hold of the door and swung it open.

"G'day" Gibbs nodded.

"Who is this? Your grandfather!?" James snorted.

"Kate, do you know this creep?" Gibbs asked turning towards her.

"Listen Grandpa…" but was cut off by Gibbs.

"James isn't it? Can I have a word?" he asked stepping out into the hall. Gibbs backed him up against the all and glared at him.

"Look, if I see you coming near Kate ever again you'll regret it. Hurt her, and you'd wish you were never born! I'll come after you, your siblings, your parents, grandparents, your uncles and aunts. Understood?" he threatened.

"Yes" he squeaked wanting to get away from this mad man.

"Good" Gibbs smiled patting his jaw. James pushed Gibbs hand away and scrambled down the hall to the exit. Gibbs stood outside the apartment to make sure he was truly gone before going back inside.

"He is gone" Gibbs smiled sweetly as Kate.

"How?" Kate blinked

"We are talking about me" he replied staking a step closer to her.

"Oh I forgot the Leroy Jethro Gibbs stare and glare!" She giggled hugging him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked stepping back.

"What do you mean?" she frowned

"Your heart beat is racing" Kate had to admit she was afraid, but she felt completely safe now with Gibbs protecting her and Chloe from any danger.

"Come on, let's sit down" Gibbs whispered taking her hand to led her across to the couch.

"Hey Mummy" Chloe asked walking up to the couch.

"Yes sweetie" Kate smiled as plonked herself down next to Kate.

"Doesn't the apartment not allow pets?" she frowned

"They don't, but I talked to the manager of the building and he said he doesn't mind if we keep the cat inside" Kate smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" Chloe sighed

"Watch a movie?" Gibbs suggested

"Which one?" Kate turned her head towards Gibbs

"Let Chloe decide, it is her birthday" Gibbs smirked. Chloe jumped to her feet with a big grin on her face. She was already over by the TV cabinet before Kate could say yes.

"And I can pick any movie?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"I'll choice…" she paused looking at all the different DVD's.

"This one!" Chloe said picking up Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl.

"Can I watch it, mummy?" Chloe asked

"I don't see why not" Gibbs answered

"Sure" Kate smiled getting up to put the disc in the DVD player. She came back over to the couch and sat down. Chloe leaned against shoulder with Ariel sleeping in her lap purring lightly and Kate leaned against Gibbs chest. For the next two hours and twenty-three minutes they watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

As the credits rolled up the screen Gibbs stretched.

"What's for dinner Mummy?" Chloe asked as her stomach growled with hunger.

"Pasta" Kate said sitting up.

"Mummy" Chloe said tugging on her hand.

"Yes dear" Kate replied

"Does Ariel have a bowl for her dinner?"

"Yes. I also have some toy in my room if you want to play with her" Kate said getting up walking to her room closely followed by Chloe. Gibbs shook his head and also stood up. He walked into the kitchen and waited for Kate to return.

"Can I help in any way?" he asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah if you want" Kate shrugged grabbing out a pot and filled it with water.

"Where is Chloe?" Gibbs asked watching Kate bring over the pot to the stove. She placed it down and turned it on.

"Bugger" Kate swore

"What is it?" Gibbs frowned seeing Kate rush out of the kitchen.

"I don't have a cake. Once the water boils can you put the pasta in. I put it out on the bench and there is a tin of tomato sauce in the pantry" Kate said grabbing her bag and keys.

"No problem" Gibbs said waving his hand above his head.

Gibbs stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil, he didn't notice that Chloe had appeared by his side.

"Excuse me" she shouted

"Yes" he said squatting down to her level.

"Where did Mummy go?" she asked staring at Gibbs.

She realised she didn't have an ingredient for dinner" Gibbs replied with a smile.

"I like your eyes" Chloe stated

"Thanks, yours are pretty cool to" Gibbs said standing up. _'They remind me of Kate'_ he smiled putting the pasta into the water. He walked across to the pantry and grabbed out the sauce.

"Gibbs" Chloe said still standing in the kitchen.

"Yes Chloe" he answered looking down at her.

"Ariel needs her dinner" she ordered as the kitten trotted into the room.

"Ok, where is her bowl?" Gibbs asked walking back to the pantry and grabbed a tin of cat food.

"I'll just go grab it" Chloe smiled rushing off. Chloe came back minutes later holding the bowl up for Gibbs. He took it from Chloe and poured the contents of the tin into the bowl and asked

"Where should we put it?" as he filled the other side with water.

"How about over here" Chloe suggested pointing to a spot near the dining table.

"Good thinking" Gibbs smiled putting it down and watched as Ariel hungrily ate her food.

"Gibbs, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure" Gibbs answered bending down _'This isn't doing any good for my knees'_ he groaned inwardly.

"Can you read me a bed time story? Mummy never has time anymore" Chloe said her smile fading.

"Of course. How about a story from your new book?" Gibbs suggested watching Chloe face light up with excitement. They both looked up at Kate returned,

"What are you two talking about?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing" Chloe racing off to her room. Gibbs shook his head and returned to check on the dinner.

"Thanks for looking after dinner" Kate smiled grabbing out three plates.

"Chloe, dinner!" Kate called. Everyone sat down at the dining table to eat dinner.

"Mummy" Chloe asked

"Hmmm" Kate answered through a mouthful of pasta.

"Is Gibbs staying the night?" she asked looking at Kate. She cleared her throat then looked up at Gibbs

"Yeah he is" she smiled

"Now, finish your dinner and then we can have your cake!" Kate smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate and Gibbs moved across to the couch each holding a glass of red wine. They could hear Chloe playing in her bedroom with Ariel, Kate smiled and turned towards Gibbs.

"So you liked Pirates of the Caribbean?" Kate stated taking a sip of her wine.

"How can you tell?" Gibbs asked.

"You laughed at a couple of the lines" Kate smiled

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"_'I'm__ disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means "no"_.' Also when Jack and Will were fighting and then at the end they said, _'You cheated' 'Pirate'_" Kate recited

"Well they were funny lines" Gibbs shrugged looking at her.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Kate asked looking across at him.

"I told you, I'm here to help" he smiled.

"Bull. You didn't have to; you could have just ignored my secret. Plus you're my Boss, you've never given a stuff about my personal life before, why do you care now?" Kate frowned.

"I know what it's like" Gibbs whispered

"Huh?" Kate inquired.

"I've seen the effects on children growing up with single parents" Gibbs said his eyes avoiding Kate's.

"So what you are saying is, you want to marry me?" she joked. Gibbs looked over at Kate,

"Oh my god!" Kate whispered putting down her glass on the coffee table.

"What did you expect? That I just did all this because I felt sorry for you?" he shouted staring deep into her eyes.

"Well I didn't ask for this!" Kate frowned.

"I think I better go" Gibbs said putting the glass down and left. Kate stared at the door wondering if he was coming back, sighing Kate stood up and headed off to bed.

**x-x-x**

The next day at work Abby stopped in front of Kate's desk.

"Do you know what is up with Gibbs?" she groaned

"What do you mean?" Kate asked lifting her head up.

"He's been in such a foul mood all morning!" Abby whined as they watched him walk past to his desk.

"I'll be in MTAC. Get back to work Agent Todd!" he grumbled walking back to the stairs.

"See!" Abby cried.

"I think I may have caused that" Kate whispered

"Huh?" Abby asked turning around to face Kate.

"He never calls me Agent Todd" she frowned. Abby shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Kate's hand. She dragged her across to the lift and pressed the button.

"Where are we going?" she asked snatching her hand back.

"My lab. Then you can tell me why this is your fault" Abby said walking into the lift. Abby walked through her lab door, Kate followed her to the back room.

"Spill" she said leaning against her desk.

"Last night Gibbs came over. We watched Pirates of the Caribbean, he just so great with Chloe… but" she stopped and looked across at Abby.

"Yeah?!" she asked encouraging Kate to continue.

"He didn't exactly say those three words but his eyes showed it all" she frowned

"Showed what??" Abby almost shouted

"That he loves me" Kate whispered. Before Abby could answer Gibbs came waltzing into the lab,

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be at your desk working?!" Gibbs ordered.

"Going" she snapped leaving the lab.

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked watching Gibbs step forward.

"I came here to discuss a little situation I have gotten myself into" he answered quietly

"Does this involve a person whose name starts with K and just left my lab?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" he mumbled

"Kate tells me you get along well with Chloe"

"I've had a daughter before" he snapped.

"Hold up… how come I haven't met her then?" Abby asked

"Not unless you make a trip to heaven. Kelly was murdered when she was eight" he said his eyes full of emotion.

"Gibbs, I…" Abby tried to speak but choked on the words. She rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't come here to talk about my past" Gibbs smiled wiping away her tears.

"Yes, so what is the problem?"

"I like Kate a lot, I don't know what to do. She doesn't want me" he sighed.

"How do you know that?" Abby frowned

"Well I didn't ask for this, she said that to me last night" Gibbs replied.

"Do something special for her, show her that you are prepared to be there for the good and bad time" Abby shrugged. _'She always knows the right words to say'_ Gibbs thought smiling at Abby.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered after pulling his from his pocket.

"I'll be right up" he said and raced out of the lab. He exited the lift and saw James standing between Kate's and Tony's desk. Tony was giving him a wary look with his hand inside his draw reaching for his gun.

"I thought I told you to stay away" Gibbs said to James entering the bullpen.

"Just came here to claim what is mine" James shrugged turning to Gibbs.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs frowned

"The little girl, I know she is my daughter" he hissed. Gibbs shook his head and walked over He pushed James to the ground and kneeled over him preventing him from getting up. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him down and the other on his head.

"Listen very closely cuz I am only going to say this once" Gibbs whispered

"If you leave now, I won't charge you with assaulting a federal agent" Gibbs said

"Alright, get off!" James hissed, Gibbs stood up and watched as he sulked away.

"Gibbs…" Kate called making him turn around.

"Thanks" she smiled

"Not everything is about you" Gibbs growled. Kate sat down at her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, can you check if Chloe Todd is in the classroom?" Kate asked over the phone  
"1M" Kate answered.  
"No that's fine, actually can you let her know that I shall be picking her up after school and not Beth" Kate said softly.  
"Thanks, bye" Kate said hanging up the phone.

The day seem to go slowly but once the big hand on the clock hit six, Kate was the first out of the office to leave. She drove off to pick up Chloe before going home.

"Stay behind me Chloe" Kate ordered as they reached their apartment door.

"What is wrong Mummy?" Chloe asked gripping on her pants.

"I don't know" she said reaching for her side arm. Kate pushed back the half open door to her flat, she looked around her flat and saw Ben, the manager, sitting at the table.

"Ben, you gave me a heart attack" she mumbled motioned for Chloe to come inside.

"Sorry, just wanted to see how everything was going" he said patting Ariel's head.

"Fine thanks" Kate smiled sweetly

"Ok then, I'll be on my way. Just call me if you need any help" he offered

"Thanks" Kate said closing the door behind him.

"Why doesn't Gibbs come around anymore?" Chloe asked picking up Ariel.

"Should you be doing your homework?" Kate scolded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mummy" Chloe asked

"Yes darling" Kate answered lifting Chloe into the seat next to her.

"Have you had a fight with Gibbs?" she asked looking up at her.

"Why do you say that?" Kate frowned.

"He isn't over" she shrugged.

"Chloe" Kate called

"Yes mummy" she answered looking up at Kate.

"Did you like it when he came over?" she inquired

"Yeah, he's really nice to me" Chloe smiled

"He is, isn't he?" she said her voice trailing off.

"Ariel!" Chloe squealed jumping off the couch and followed the kitten into her room. Kate sighed as her mind wondered back over the past few days when Gibbs was here in her apartment. _'He really is wonderful around Chloe'_ she thought. Then the memory of how he protected her and Chloe against James. She shook her head and pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

"Gibbs" Kate said with desperation in her voice.

_"Yes? Is James in your apartment?"_ Gibbs asked with concern.

"No. We are fine, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?" she asked holding her breath for his answer.

_"I don't know"_ he mumbled

"Please? Yesterday I wasn't really myself. I guess I was upset about James showing up at my door. Can you please come over, even if it isn't for dinner. I just need to talk to you" Kate begged. There was a short pause before Gibbs answered.

_"I'll be over as soon as I have finished here"_ he replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon" she said quietly and then hung up the phone.

"Chloe!" Kate called out.

"Yes Mummy" she answered walking into the room with Ariel plonking along behind her.

"What would you like for dinner?" she asked

"Chicken and corn soup!" she replied grinning. Kate nodded her head and walked over to the book shelf. She grabbed the recipe book then headed into the kitchen. She looked into the pantry and grabbed out all the ingredients.

Half an hour later she let the soup simmer on medium heat.

"Chloe" Kate called out again.

"Yeah" she replied standing near the kitchen.

"Come help mummy decide what to wear" she said walking to her room.

"Why?" she asked obediently following her mother.

"Gibbs is coming over" she replied softly.

"The black dress" Chloe beamed

"You haven't even seen what I have" Kate frowned.

"The black dress" Chloe repeated again. They both looked up hearing someone knocking on the door.

"Can you please answer that while I get ready?" Kate asked ushering Chloe out of her room. Chloe walked up to the door and opened it.

"Where is Kate?" Gibbs asked entering the flat.

"Mummy is getting ready" Chloe smiled.

"Something smells good" Gibbs complemented as the scent of the soup wafted out into the living room. Gibbs looked over at Kate walking into the room.

"Wow… you look nice" he commented on her black cocktail dress. Kate smiled and walked into the kitchen to check on the soup

"Have you had dinner?" she asked looking across at Gibbs.

"No, oh I brought a bottle of wine" Gibbs said placing it down on the bench. Kate grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the bench. She then walked back to the stove and placed it on the bench next to the bowls. Kate picked up the spoon from the bench and began to equally pour the soup into each bowl.

"Here let me" Gibbs said grabbing the spoon from Kate.

"Don't want to get your pretty dress dirty" he smiled. Kate smiled at his remark and quickly set the table. Gibbs walked over bringing the bowls; he quickly retreated back into the kitchen to bring his own bowl to the table.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Kate asked noticing the bottle on the bench.

"Yes thanks" he said getting out of his chair.

"I can do it" Kate said walking past him. Gibbs turned his head around and watched the sway in her walk.

They all eat dinner in silence. Chloe pushed her bowl away from the edge and watched Gibbs staring at Kate when she thought he wasn't watching. Chloe beamed when Kate smiled back at Gibbs after catching his eye. She jumped down from the chair and took her bowl into the kitchen. Chloe came back and sat down at the table again but was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Bed time?" Gibbs asked watching Chloe closely who nodded her head. He stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it his hand and walked to her room, a few moments later Kate quietly followed and stood outside Chloe's room. She watched as Gibbs tucked Chloe into her bed and seemed to be quietly talking to her. Gibbs gently stroked her face and then headed for the door making Kate rush back into the dining area to start cleaning up.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Gibbs asked making Kate jump as she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Kate put the bowls down and led Gibbs over to the couch. She sat quietly for a moment with her hands in her lap.

"I don't understand how you can be so kind to Chloe…" Kate said and was cut off by Gibbs.

"There's a but" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes there is, let me finish. But, she needs a father and you've been so kind to us. Therefore I am willing to give us a go. However I'm going to take it on day at a time" Kate finished and looked up at Gibbs who was grinning from ear to ear. Kate placed a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his head pulling him closer. She leaned forward and their lips met. Kate leant back after breaking the kiss,

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asked

"I thought you would never ask" he replied huskily. Kate smiled and stood up, she headed for the kitchen but Gibbs stopped her.

"Do them in the morning. You must be tired" he whispered

"I am a little tired yes" Kate yawned following Gibbs to her room.

Around one in the morning Kate's heart began to beat quickly seeing someone standing the doorway to her bedroom.

"Chloe?" Kate asked flicking on the lamp.

"What?" Gibbs mumbled sitting up,

"I had a bad dream" Chloe whispered climbing up onto the bed.

"It's ok sweetie. Was only a dream" Kate soothed as she snuggled under the sheets.

"Don't worry. You are safe here" Gibbs whispered pulling the sheets close around Chloe.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" she asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Sure" he nodded resting his head against his left arm.

"Once upon a time lived the most handsomest woman on the planet. She had a beautiful little daughter, who was cheeky, funny and well behaved. One day she found a charming, handsome man. They soon fell madly in love with each other and lived happily ever after!" Gibbs said telling the story.

"Sleep time" Kate yawned watching Chloe slowly close her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate opened her eyes the next morning to find the bed empty. She sat up and looked around the room; she got to her feet and wrapped her dressing gown around her shoulders. She walked out into the living room to find Gibbs doing something in the kitchen. Smiling to herself Kate sneaked up behind him and wrapped hands around his stomach.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"You're not supposed to be up yet" Gibbs said turning around to face her.

"Gibbs, I'm a federal Agent. I get up early" she snickered.

"What ya doin'?" she asked peering around Gibbs.

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but you got up before it was ready" Gibbs sighed.

"What's the surprise?" Kate asked looking back at Gibbs.

"A picnic, yeah I know it's dumb" he said

"No it's not. It will be fun" Kate smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Where is Chloe?" Kate asked stepping back

"I put her back in her bed when I got up" Gibbs said. Kate nodded her head and quietly walked up to her room; she poked her head around the door and saw Chloe sleeping peacefully.

"Why don't you go have a nice relaxing bath? I can make Chloe breakfast when she gets up" Gibbs offered.

"Thanks" Kate smiled walking back to her room. Gibbs quickly finished making the picnic basket then sat down at the dining table with his mug of coffee.

Chloe staggered out into the dining area clutching on her Cabbage Patch Kid doll.

"Does she have a name?" Gibbs asked pointing to the doll tucked under her arm.

"No" Chloe yawned rubbing her eyes.

"How about Shantell?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yuck" Chloe frowned

"Kaycee?" Gibbs asked

"Nah" Chloe replied shaking her head.

"Isabelle?" Gibbs said running out of names.

"I like it" Chloe smiled.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"Toast please" Chloe said moving across to a chair at the table.

"Where's Mummy?" Chloe asked appearing at the bench.

"She is getting ready" Gibbs said turning around to face Chloe.

"What for?" she frowned

"I'm taking you both out for a picnic" he said

"Really?!" Chloe asked her face lighting up with excitement.

"Mummy!" Chloe cried rushing over to Kate.

"Hello" Kate giggled getting tackled by her own daughter.

"Can Isabelle come? Pretty please!?" Chloe begged

"Isabelle?" Kate frowned looking up towards Gibbs

"Her doll" Gibbs replied.

"Sure darling" Kate nodded

"Have you had breakfast?" she asked

"Gibbs is making it for me" Chloe replied as he bought over the plate to the table.

"Thank you Gibbs" Chloe smiled sitting down at the table.

"What about you?" Kate asked walking up beside Gibbs.

"Yeah, earlier this morning" he replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

An hour later hour everyone was ready and had assembled in Gibbs car. He drove half across town and parked the car on the street. He helped Kate out and quickly grabbed the picnic basket from the boot.

"Wow!" Chloe breathed staring out into the large park in front of her.

"Can we sit over there?" she asked spotting a shady patch of grass under a big oak tree.

"Looks good" Kate smiled as they walked over. Kate quickly sorted out the blanket for them to sit on. Chloe began to panic when she couldn't find Isabelle.

"Mummy, I've lost Isabelle!" she cried

"I think you might have left her in the car. I'll go check" Gibbs offered rushing back.

"Mummy, is Gibbs going to move in with us?" Chloe asked. Kate looked down at Chloe,

"I don't know" she replied

"But you do like him?" she asked again

"Yeah. Chloe…" Kate beckoned bending down. She whispered something into her ear and Chloe rushed off. Kate sat down on the blanket and opened the basket to see what food Gibbs had packed.

"Where did Chloe go?" Gibbs asked sitting down beside her.

"To explore. You have Isabelle" Kate smiled seeing the doll in Gibbs hand.

"Yeah, she was sitting on the back seat" Gibbs smiled placing the doll down on the ground.

"Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked Kate.

"Yeah" she smiled leaning against his chest.

"I was thinking that maybe you and Chloe would like to come over to my house" Gibbs suggested. Before Kate could answer Chloe stood in front of them holding out the bunch of flowers she picked for Gibbs.

"Thank you" Gibbs mumbled taking the bunch from Chloe.

"You have such a sweet daughter" Gibbs whispered into Kate's ear.

"ISABELLE!!" Chloe shouted seeing the doll on the ground.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kate asked pulling back the lid to the basket.

"Yes thank you" Chloe said picking up a sandwich. Chloe plonked herself down next to Kate.

"Chloe dear, we've been invited over to Gibbs house. Would you like to go over?" Kate asked

"Ooh yes please Mummy!" Chloe beamed

"I even have a pool" Gibbs whispered.

"Can we go this afternoon?!" Chloe shouted

"We'll see" Kate giggled at her daughter's eagerness.

Kate grabbed Gibbs' wrist to look at the time.

"I don't think I could eat another bite" Gibbs complained smiling at Kate.

"Mummy, there is a playground over there. Can I go?" Chloe begged.

"Sure, but wait for us first!" Kate called out as Chloe already headed over. Kate and Gibbs quickly packed up the picnic and walked over with Chloe, Kate sat down on the bench as Gibbs walked onto the playground with Chloe. _'He would be a good father'_ Kate thought watching Gibbs help Chloe play on the equipment. She laughed as she saw a lot of other father's playing with their kids

"Hi" said a woman sitting next to her.

"Hello" Kate greeted.

"I'm Rachael" she said introducing herself.

"Kate" she said holding out her hand. Chloe looked over at Kate and waved frantically.

"Is she yours?" Rachael asked

"Yeah" Kate smiled.

"Which one is yours?" Kate asked politely.

"Thomas. He is the one wearing denim shorts and the red top" Rachael said pointing to her son.

"Is that your husband?" she asked indicating Gibbs.

"No, my boyfriend" Kate answered

"Oh…" Rachael whispered looking away.

"Mummy, can we go" Chloe grumbled walking up to her.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you" Kate said to Rachael.

"Likewise" she smiled back.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked quietly taking Kate's hand.

"Just another mother with their kid at the park" Kate shrugged.

"So…" Gibbs said raising an eyebrow at Kate.

"What?" she frowned

"I'm your boyfriend" he teased.

"What else would you be!?" Kate beamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Before arriving at Gibbs house they quickly stopped off at Kate's apartment to grab some things.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Gibbs said bowing with his arms stretched out to the door. Gibbs closed the door after himself;

"This way" he said leading them to the family room.

"Chloe" Gibbs beckoned as Kate drifted over to the back door overlooking the garden.

"Here you go" he said handing over the present. Chloe excitedly ripped the paper off and stared down at the three Disney movies in her hands.

"Thank you" she whispered hugging him. Gibbs hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"Mummy, mummy!" Chloe shouted running over to Kate.

"Look what Gibbs gave me" Chloe beamed holding up the DVD's. Chloe placed the DVD's down on the ground and pushed back the door to the backyard. Kate smiled as she slowly made her way over to Gibbs.

"You don't have to buy Chloe any presents" she whispered

"Don't worry about it. Every kid needs Disney movies" Gibbs replied softly.

"Well, thank you anyway" she smiled.

"Here, let me show you my boat" he beamed proudly leading her to the basement. Kate stood still at the top of the stairs and looked down at the half finished boat in astonishment.

"You like?" Gibbs called out from the bottom.

"Yes" Kate nodded walking down the stairs and appeared by the boat.

"Kelly?" Kate asked seeing the black letters. She looked across at Gibbs but he was standing silently near the work bench pouring drinks into two mugs.

"Thank you" she whispered accepting the cup.

"How long have you been working on your boat?" Kate asked walking around

"Four years. Work always seems to get in the way" Gibbs chuckled. Kate looked through the frame of the boat and smiled at him. She placed the mug down on the bench and walked back to Gibbs.

"Do you mind if I have a look around your house?" she asked

"Be my guest" he smiled picking up a sanding tool.

Kate walked upstairs and the first door on the right was just for storage. The next door however was locked, looking over at the other side of the hall was two doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other room was a spare bedroom. At the end of the hall Kate saw a room with the door half closed. Walking towards she realised she was in Gibbs bedroom, strolling over to the bedside table she opened the draw and saw a tape recorder. Pulling it out Kate pressed play as she sat down on the bed. She heard the beautiful piece of someone playing the piano and at the end a little girl began to talk. _'Probably just a niece'_ Kate thought pressing stop and placed it back in the draw. Sighing she walked back out to the landing heading back downstairs to see where Chloe had gotten too. Kate stopped by the lock door, curiosity got the better of her. '_I wonder what Gibbs is hiding behind this door. A locked away wife ten times younger than he?'_ she mused staring at the door.

Kate had kept her daughter a secret from everyone but that was not the only thing she kept to herself. During high school she got involved with a miscreant gang, hence this is where she met James. Taking two bobby pins from her head she picked the lock on the closed door. "Gotcha!" Kate smiled mischievously as she heard the lock click open. She turned the handle and stepped into the room. Walking into the middle of the room, her eyes widen with surprise as she found herself standing in a child's bedroom. Up on the top shelf of the bookcase was a photo. Kate walked forward, in the photo she saw a little girl in the middle, on one side was a woman with long red hair and on the other was Gibbs with his hands around the little girls stomach.

"His daughter" Kate mumbled stepping back as she felt betrayal and anger bottling up inside her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Gibbs shouted. Kate spun around seeing Gibbs standing in the door way.

"How dare you accuse me of hiding secrets? Yet here you have a daughter of your own!" she yelled inches from his face.

"I have my reason" he mumbled softly.

"So you are allowed to keep secrets and yet you have to know everything about mine!?" Kate roared.

"I am…hang on, this door was locked" Gibbs frowned.

"You don't know everything about me!" Kate hissed pushing past him and flew down the stairs.

"Mummy?" Chloe asked but Kate ignored her and left the house slamming the door after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the bench. He rushed out to his car and started the engine. Driving down the street he saw Kate turning the corner. He slowed the car down and rolled down the window.

"Kate, this is crazy. Come back" he shouted

"Go to hell Gibbs" Kate frowned as she continued to walk down the road. Gibbs continued to follow Kate for a couple of metres before realising she wasn't going to get in the car. He turned the car around and headed back for home. He pushed the front door open and saw Chloe standing there.

"Where is mummy?" she asked peering around Gibbs.

"Gone for a walk" he lied

"Why don't we watch one of your movies?" he suggested leading her into the family room.

"Yes Please! Can I pick?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded. Beauty and the Beast started to play on the screen but Gibbs mind was elsewhere.

**x-x-x**

Kate saw Gibbs zoom past on his way back to the house. Her mind kept flashing back to Gibbs helping out with caring for Chloe. Yet she could not ignore the fact he had been keeping a secret from her. Kate shook her head as she walked down the street, her eyebrows knitted into a frown hearing people following her. Her heart began to beat quickly as she thought of possible plans to escape. Kate quickly turned to enter a shop but two guys ran forward to block her entrance.

"Would this pretty little lady like a drink?" one of the men asked. Kate looked behind his shoulder seeing more men back him up. Her hand slowly moved down to her waist were her gun and badge should be. _'Where the hell are they?!' _she told herself. Thinking quickly she reached for her phone, she called the first person on speed-dial.

"I just want to be on my way" Kate said strongly.

"That's not going to happen" the man cackled dragging her into the dark alley.

"Yeah Gibbs" he answered feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" he called out. Frowning Gibbs quickly thought up a list who could have called him.

_"I just want to be on my way"_ he heard Kate say softly.

"Kate?!" Gibbs asked and waited for answer.

_"That's not going to happen" _said a deep voice. Gibbs gasped as that was not the answer he wanted.

"Chloe, stay here. Don't answer the phone and definitely don't answer the door!" Gibbs ordered standing up. Grabbing his gun and badge he ran outside to his car. He drove to the last place he saw Kate walking. A few hundred paces ahead was a dark alley and Gibbs saw four or five men gathered around in a circle. Parking the car Gibbs jumped out and placed a hand to his gun. Pulling it out of the holster Gibbs tapped the first man shoulder. The man turned around to stare Gibbs in the face.

"Want a piece old man?" he hissed as they all stepped aside to reveal Kate lying on the floor.

"No…" he growled winking at Kate. One of the men looked from Kate to Gibbs as she mouthed his name.

"I want you to leave" He said pointing the gun in their face.

"Ha, you don't scare us! You can't shoot anyone of us because then the authorities would find you a put you in jail" said the ring leader.

"I am the authorities!" Gibbs shouted pulling out his badge.

"NCIS Special Agent Gibbs" he said

"He's a fed cop!" yelled one of them and they scattered like cats being chased by dogs.

Gibbs waited till they had completely gone before holding out his hand to help Kate to her feet. He studied her face; a black eye and her bottom lip had a cut with blood trickly down to her chin. Gibbs took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders to hide her ripped t-shirt.

"Gibbs…" Kate mumbled

"Let's get you home" Gibbs said softly as he led her over to the car. Gibbs held the door open for her as she climbed into the front seat. They sat in silence as Gibbs drove slowly back to his house. Kate stood still in front of the door and pulled the jacket closer around her. Gibbs reached for the hand and opened the door.

"What happened mummy?" Chloe asked standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at Kate's beaten up face.

"She fell over. Go back to watching your movie" Gibbs smiled guiding Kate up the stairs. Gibbs pushed open his bedroom door and closed it behind them.

"You can have a shower if you wish" Gibbs said walking over to his chest of draws. He pulled out an old t-shirt and flung it on the bed.

"About before…" Kate began but was unable to continue.

"We can talk about it later" Gibbs said half heartedly.

"Thank you" Kate mumbles walking into the bathroom.

Gibbs nodded his head and went back downstairs to check on Chloe. Gibbs sat down on the couch and looked across at Chloe.

"How is the movie going?" he asked.

"Good. It is up to the part when they are playing in the snow" Chloe explained settling into the couch.

"Is mummy alright?" she asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Yeah, she is just having a quick shower" he said stretching his back. He frowned as he stared at Chloe.

"Hey, there isn't any need for tears" he said holding out his arm. Chloe wiped her face and crawled up close to Gibbs.

"Your mum is a very tough woman and is going to be ok. Heck, she has us to look after her, right?!" Gibbs chuckled

"Yep" Chloe smiled and stared at the screen watching the rest of the movie. Half an hour later Gibbs looked up as he heard Kate coming down the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your boxers" Kate shrugged as Gibbs made room for her on the couch.

"Not at all" he whispered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kate frowned

"Do you have to ask?" he growled. Kate shrugged and focussed on the TV.

"Do you know what we need?" Gibbs asked

"What?" Chloe asked sitting up.

"Ice-cream" he answered getting on his feet. Gibbs returned shortly carrying a tub of ice-cream with three spoons.

"What flavour?" Kate asked accepting a spoon from him.

"Cappuccino Indulgence" He beamed sitting back down in the middle, Kate laughed as she took a spoonful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chloe jumped to her feet to put the movie back in its case.

"What now?" she asked turning around to face Gibbs and Kate.

"How about that swim I promised?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yay!" Chloe jumped for joy and quickly went to get changed into her togs. Kate smiled as she followed Chloe to the bag. She grabbed her own togs and went to change in the downstairs bathroom. She came back into the family room minutes later wearing a bikini and board shorts.

"Are you coming?" Kate asked Gibbs standing by the back door.

"Yeah, I'll just go get changed" he mumbled tripping on the first step. Kate smiled to herself and led the way out to the pool. She opened the gate and Chloe rushed in making a big splash.

Kate was standing in the shallow end of the pool when she noticed Gibbs had arrived.

"You look nice in your board shorts" she teased as he stepped into the pool.

"So do you" he smiled string at her blue bikini. Kate splashed water up at him then floated on the surface. Gibbs walked over and put his hands under Kate's back to hold her up.

"I know how to swim!" she snapped. There was silence for a few moments before Kate stood up in the pool to face Gibbs.

"Thanks for coming and rescuing me" she said lightly kissing his cheek.

"No problem. Those men, did they hurt you?" Gibbs asked glancing across at Chloe swimming around them.

"You mean apart from the cut on my lip and my black eye?" Kate asked noticing Chloe was close. Gibbs nodded his head and took a step closer to Kate.

"No but they were about to before you showed up. I put up a fight! That's how I got the black eye" Kate whispered beaming proudly. Gibbs hands lightly travelled up Kate's arm and rested on her back pulling her close to him.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again or your daughter" Gibbs whispered into her ear

"Haha, not while I'm around" he chuckled. Kate relaxed into his embrace _'Gibbs in a good mood, maybe I should ask him about that little girl'_ she thought staring up into his blue eyes.

"Hey Gibbs" she asked quietly

"Yeah?" he answered

"The little girl in the photo, who is she?" she asked. Gibbs frowned down at her then took several steps back. Kate waded over and tugged on his hand.

"Gibbs?" Kate said softly.

"Kelly, My daughter…" he said looking away _'I knew it!'_ Kate told herself.

"What happened?" Kate asked quietly turning his head back.

"They were killed because they witness a murder of a Marine in Oceanside" he said his eyes full of sadness.

"I'm so sorry" Kate said hugging him tightly. Gibbs smiled faintly and hugged her back.

"I shouldn't have gone in there. You had your rights to keep it a secret" Kate said looking up at Gibbs.

"Thanks" he mumbled

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked swimming towards them.

"What we are going to have for dinner" Kate replied bending down to cool off in the water.

"Are we staying the night?" she squealed

"If Gibbs invites us" Kate smiled

"Please can we stay Gibbs? Pretty please?!" Chloe begged.

"You would think your daughter is trying to set us up" Gibbs smiled across at Kate.

"No need for that" she smiled teasingly as she waded across to kiss him.

"Let's have a race" Gibbs announced

"First one to swim up to the end and back wins. I'll be the judge" Kate said

"Watch it Gibbs. I have been having swimming lessons at school" Chloe grinned. Gibbs swam extra slow allowing Chloe to win the race. An hour later they all got out of the pool and were sitting around on the back porch.

"Are we staying the night Mummy?" Chloe asked tugging on her t-shirt she pulled over her head.

"Yeah" she replied looking at Gibbs.

"Ok then. I'll just go set up the spare bedroom" he said getting up from the chair

"I'll grab us some clothes" Kate said standing up as well.

"Mummy!" Chloe shouted

"Yes" Kate answered turning around.

"Can you bring Isabelle with you?" she asked

"Sure darling. Gibbs I'm taking your car" she called out

"Fine" he answered back. Kate nodded her head and walked outside to the chair.

**x-x-x**

Twenty minutes Kate arrived back at the house and walked upstairs. She dumped the bag in Gibbs' room and stared at the spare room across the hall from Kelly's room. Kate looked down at the Cabbage Patch Kid doll in her hands then up at Kelly' closed door. Kate flew down the stairs and saw Chloe sitting in the family room watching TV.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked

"In the basement I think" Chloe said holding out her hands for her doll. Kate suddenly turned and headed for the basement where she found Gibbs working on his boat.

"Gibbs!" she yelled going down the stairs.

"What?" he answered jumping at the sound of another voice.

"Was this Kelly's?" Kate asked holding up the doll. Gibbs didn't answer just kept on sanding back is boat.

"You didn't have to give Chloe a toy you were going to give your daughter" Kate said softly as she walked towards him. Still Gibbs didn't say a word, just concentrated on his boat. Kate frowned and walked up to the section he was working on. She grabbed the tool from his hand and threw it on the floor.

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"I wanted to give her something special" he shrugged.

"You could have just got her a normal doll, not one you were going to give to your daughter" Kate argued.

"Just drop it Kate" he growled walking over to the bench and fiddled with some bolts.

"Gibbs…" Kate called quietly as she walked up behind him.

"It was nice of you to give Chloe the doll" Kate said wrapping her arms around him.

"Need any help with your boat?" Kate whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, come here" Gibbs said picking up the doll out of Kate's hand and dragged her over to the boat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Mummy, what's for dinner?" Chloe asked appearing by Kate's side down in the basement.

"What's the time?" Kate asked looking down at her daughter.

"7:13pm!" she shouted.

"What?!" Kate cried.

"How does beans on toast sound?" Gibbs suggested.

"Whatever. I'm starving!" Chloe grumbled sulking back upstairs. Gibbs followed her up to get started on dinner. Once it was ready he called for Kate who came quickly, they sat down at the table and ate in silence. Kate looked across at Chloe after they had finished dinner.

"Ready for bed?" she asked

"Yeah" Chloe yawned. Kate stood up and held out her hand for Chloe to take. Kate led her up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Gibbs smiled to himself watching them disappear, he groaned slightly as he stood up and decided it was a good time to start the dishes.

Kate walked down the stairs again and noticed Gibbs sitting at the table. Gibbs stood up and casually strolled up to Kate and took her hand to led her to the basement.

"I'm really tired, been a long day and all. I might head off to bed" she whispered. Gibbs nodded his head and let go off her hand.

"I'll be up in a minute. Just locking up" he smiled heading for the front door. Kate frowned and pulled him back.

"You have never once locked your front door. Why now?" she asked

"Before it was just me but I have two lovely guests staying with me. Got to keep them safe" he smiled walking to the door. Kate grinned and slowly made her up to the bedroom.

Five minutes later Gibbs arrived in the room and quickly got changed. He crawled under the covers and pulled Kate close. She smiled as she traced her fingers along his bare chest.

"Are you going to tell me where you learnt to pick locks?" Gibbs asked as he shifted his arm from under her head to turn off the lamp.

"High school" Kate said adjusting her eyes to the darkness.

"We should make a pact to never keep secrets from each other" Kate stated patting Gibbs six-pack lightly.

"Agreed. Good night" he said kissing before rolling onto his side.

**x-x-x**

Kate rolled over in the bed and stretched out her arms. She opened her eyes as she realised she was alone in the bed. Getting up she tip-toed out onto the landing and saw a light on downstairs. Quietly walking down the stairs, she found Gibbs sitting on the couch watching a NFL game. Kate sat down next to him and leaned against his chest.

"Who's playing?" Kate asked quietly.

"Washington Redskins verse Baltimore Ravens" He answered.

"Who is who?" Kate frowned.

"Redskins are in burgundy, gold and white and the Ravens are black and white" Gibbs explained.

"I see" Kate mumbled

"Are you going to talk all through the game?" Gibbs snapped

"No" she replied chewing on her lip. Gibbs pressed the mute button on the control as ads came on the screen. Gibbs leaned down to kiss her lips repeated, he smiled as he felt Kate kissing him back.

"I love you" he whispered leaning back into the couch. Gibbs held his breath waiting for a reply from Kate.

"I like you to" she replied quietly. Gibbs couldn't stop grinning and pull Kate closer into his arms.

"The game has started" Kate said pointing to the screen.

"Kate…" he called softly making her look up at him.

"You mean the world to me. I can't imagine, nor do I want to, if you weren't here beside me" he paused.

"What are you saying?" Kate frowned.

"I want you, and Chloe, to move in with me" Gibbs asked. Kate stared deep into his bright blue eyes,

"You really mean that?" Kate squeaked.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded looking past Kate and focused on the game.

"Of course" she answered pressing her lips against his cheek. She grabbed the remote from Gibbs and turned the sound back on.

"Wait…what did you say!?" Gibbs asked turning Kate's head towards his own.

"I said yes" she smiled

"Really?! Should we tell Chloe?" Gibbs asked looking up at the stairs.

"In the morning" Kate mumbled staring back at the screen.

"Technology it is the morning" Gibbs joked.

"Don't be cheeky otherwise I will take back my answer!!" Kate threatened. "Got it" Gibbs nodded.

Kate opened her eyes again hours later to find she was back in the bed with Gibbs beside her. She looked down to see Gibbs arms wrapped around her. Kate smiled and carefully looked at the clock on bedside table. _'5:50, time to go back to sleep'_ Kate groaned as she snuggled up against Gibbs.

"Wake up sleepy head" Gibbs said shaking her shoulder.

"Ten more minutes" Kate grumbled hiding under her pillow.

"It is 6:15" Gibbs said leaning back.

"What?!" Kate yelled kicking back the sheets.

"Why don't you go have a shower and I will make breakfast and get Chloe up?" Gibbs suggested.

"Ok" Kate replied heading for the bathroom. Kate had a shower and once she headed downstairs she saw breakfast laid out on the table. Just as Kate sat down at the table Chloe got up and went to get ready for school.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gibbs and Chloe were sitting on the couch in the TV room when Kate came out ready to go to work.

"Are we going to tell Chloe?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at Kate. Kate sat down in between Gibbs and Chloe.

"How would you like Gibbs to be your new father?" Kate asked as Gibbs took a hold of her hand.

"You two are getting married?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"One step at a time" Gibbs chuckled

"We are going to move into his house" Kate explained.

"This house?" Chloe asked

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"Wow, I now have a pool!!" Chloe shouted jumping up and down.

"Chloe stop jumping up and down. You are going to be late for school" Kate said slowly gathering her things.

"I don't want to go to school" Chloe groaned.

"Stop complaining. I'm taking you over to Beth's. Hurry up or I'll be late for work!" Kate yelled.

"Hey Kate, why don't we take her to work until it's time for school?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yes mummy, please?!" Chloe shrieked.

"Alright" she smiled standing by the door. Gibbs ushered both Kate and Chloe into the car and drove off to NCIS.

Gibbs parked the car and got out. He held the door open for Chloe

"I'll go sign her in as a visitor" Gibbs said guiding Chloe over to the lift.

"Thanks" Kate whispered also walking over. Kate got out couple of floors before Gibbs and Chloe did. She sat down at her desk and looked across at Tony.

"Do you know if Abby is in?" she asked

"I don't know" he snapped

"Who's got their panties in a knot?" Kate joked. She picked up the phone and was about to ring Abby's lab when Ducky walked in the bullpen.

"Caitlin dear, may I ask you something?" Ducky said stopping in front of her desk.

"Yeah" she answered looking up at the ME.

"I just arrived and as I walked through the front doors I saw Gibbs signing in a little girl. As I walked past I heard the little girl say that she was so excited that Gibbs was going to be her new daddy…" Ducky explained. Kate put up her finger to hush Ducky.

"Chloe said that?!" Kate gasped.

"Yes, are you…"

"Moving in with Gibbs" Kate finished for him.

"What is going on?" Abby asked walking into the squad room.

"What do you mean?" Kate frowned.

"I just saw Gibbs downstairs with a little girl holding his hand" Abby shrieked.

"Chloe is holding his hand?!" Kate asked excitedly.

"Yes. Did I miss something? Like he got married and had a child!" Abby cried

"Why don't I tell just tell the whole building, that way there won't be any more confusion!" Kate yelled.

"What are you telling the whole building?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen.

"Congratulations Jethro" Ducky said holding out his hand.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs frowned shaking his hand.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!?" Abby shouted

"Calm down. I'm moving in with Gibbs" Kate explained

"Mummy!" Chloe shouted excitedly and rushed up to Kate.

"And this is my daughter, Chloe" Kate said lifting Chloe up into her lap.

"Oh…" Abby mumbled. Chloe walked up to Abby and tugged on her shirt.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Abby. I work with Kate" she explained.

"I'm Chloe, that's going to be my new daddy" Chloe said pointing to Gibbs.

"That's cool. He is a really good guy" Abby smiled bending down.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" he said answering his phone.

"Gear up" Gibbs called out after shoving it back in his pocket.

"I'll drop Chloe off at school first and then meet you at the crime scene" Kate said getting up. She grabbed her stuff and moved across to Chloe talking to Abby.

"Come on sweetie, we have to go" she said holding out her hand.

"I like Abby mummy" Chloe smiled looking back at the bullpen.

"Maybe you could invite her over sometime" Kate suggested.

**x-x-x**

The next couple of days the case kept the team busy. After they handed in their reports Tony left for home. Kate had begun moving some of their belongings into Gibbs house, basics like clothes, books and toys. Kate was sitting at her desk when Gibbs walked into the squad room.

"Gibbs!" Kate cried excitedly.

"Yes honey?" he answered walking over.

"Someone is asking 6000 dollars for the dining table plus the four chairs" Kate said.

"That's wonderful" Gibbs smiled

"So are you seeling all your stuff?" he asked walking to his own desk.

"Not all. I'm keeping my chest of draws. My grandma gave it to me" Kate said turning off her computer.

"Are you ready?" she asked standing in front of his desk.

"Yep. Where is Chloe?" Gibbs asked taking her hand as they walked to the lift.

"She is at Beth's. We need to pick her up on the way" Kate said entering the lift.

"Ok, take-out for dinner ok?" Gibbs asked pressing the button to the car park.

"Yeah. I'm too tired to cook" Kate yawned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Are you sure Chloe can have the spare bedroom?" Kate asked looking across at Gibbs entering the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah. Where else is going to sleep? The basement?" Gibbs joked.

"What if we have guests over?" Kate frowned

"Don't worry, there is another spare bedroom downstairs" Gibbs said turning on the engine.

"How big is your house!?" Kate cried. Gibbs smiled and focused on driving over to Beth's place.

"I won't be long" Kate said kissing his cheek lightly as they stopped on the street. Kate got out and walked up to the front door. Moments later Gibbs looked up as Kate opened the back door for Chloe.

"How was your day at school?" he asked turning around in his seat.

"It was alright" Chloe answered putting on her seat belt.

"I drew a picture!" she beamed proudly.

"We can have a look when we get home" Gibbs said turning around and faintly smiled at Kate.

Gibbs parked the car on the drive way and got out. He unlocked the front door and held it open for Kate and Chloe. Chloe ran straight up to her room,

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Kate asked standing by Gibbs side.

"I'm not all that hungry, but I bet Chloe would be" Gibbs answered.

"Most likely" Kate nodded.

"Well I can quickly whip something up" Gibbs said heading over to the kitchen.

"That it was I love about you, you can cook" Kate smiled.

"That is so you can look after our six children!" Gibbs joked. He looked inside the pantry contemplating what they could have for dinner; suddenly he turned around to face Kate.

"Hold on… what did you say?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kate mumbled staring at Gibbs.

"You said _'That it was I love about you' _you love me?" Gibbs asked quietly. Kate looked at him in surprise. _'He has quite good hearing' _Kate smiled walking closer to Gibbs.

"Yeah, I guess I do" she whispered. Gibbs grinned widely and picked her up in his arms. They looked up as they heard Chloe coming down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen holding onto a piece of paper. Gibbs put Kate and kneeled on his knees.

"Is this us?" Gibbs asked looking at the picture.

"Yeah, that's you, mummy and me" Chloe said pointing at the people. Gibbs smiled as he stared down at the piece of paper; Chloe was in the middle with Gibbs and Kate on either side holding her hand.

"Darling come and have a look" Gibbs said standing up.

Gibbs quickly made some pancakes for dinner and after had eaten enough Kate put Chloe to bed as Gibbs cleaned up. Kate came back downstairs but Gibbs wasn't anywhere to be seen, shrugging she walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number from her phonebook. On the second ring the person picked up

"Hey Abs" Kate greeted.

_"Is something wrong?"_ Abby asked her voice filled with concern.

"No, um I was just wondering what you are doing" Kate asked.

_"Just reading a book on this fine night"_ Abby replied

"No party tonight?" Kate asked again.

_"No. It's Tuesday night, I have to work tomorrow so I decided to have a quiet night in"_ she answered.

"Good" Kate smiled

_"Why is that good?"_ Abby frowned.

"Do you mind coming over and looking after Chloe for a while?" Kate pleaded.

"_Sure. I'll be there in ten"_ Abby said hanging up the phone. Kate got up from the couch and headed towards the basement were she knew Gibbs would be. She walked down the stairs and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and put down the tool.

"How adventurous are you feeling?" Kate asked with a grin on her face.

"Why? What are we going to do?" Gibbs asked stepping close to Kate.

"Just go for a walk" Kate shrugged.

"What… now?!" Gibbs shrieked

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"What about Chloe?" Gibbs asked.

"Got it covered" Kate said looking up at the door hearing someone knocking.

"What have you done?" Gibbs asked also looking up towards the door. Kate quickly ran p the stairs closely followed by Gibbs.

"Hey Abby" Kate smiled opening the door.

"So where are you two going?" she asked walking past them.

"Out, ya know having some alone time" Kate winked at Abby.

"Cool. Is Chloe in bed?" Abby asked Kate.

"Yeah, she should be fine" Kate nodded.

"Ok. Well you kids have fun" Abby said walking into the living room and settled herself in the arm chair to read her book. Before Gibbs could argue any further Kate grabbed his jacket then pulled him outside.

"Please, it will be fun! You'll see" Kate begged.

"Alright" Gibbs said closing the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Not sure. I guess we will now when we arrive there!" Kate beamed.

Gibbs smiled recognising the area. He smiled across at Kate and quickened the pace. Gibbs stopped in front of the gate; he looked down the road at the 6ft fence covered in tree branches and vines. He then looked back up at the gate, frowning he wondered what they were doing at the park this late at night.

"If this is your destination, how do you purpose we get in? The gate would be locked" Gibbs said squeezing Kate's hand.

"How good are your climbing skills?" Kate asked.

"Alright. Why do you ask?" Gibbs frowned.

"Climb the gate, it's not that high. Or are you too chicken?" Kate smiled making clucking noises.

"I am not!" Gibbs cried.

"Kate! What are you doing?!" he yelled watching her climb over.

"Come on old man…" Kate teased trotting around in the big open space. Grumbling to himself Gibbs climbed over in one swift movement and then fell to the ground with a splat.

"Gibbs!" Kate muttered rushing to his side.

"Are you ok?" she whispered helping him to sit up.

"Fooled ya!" he chuckled.

"Don't ever do that to me again!!" she shouted pushing him back on the ground and stormed off.

"Kate, wait up" Gibbs called out after her.

"I'm sorry ok" he said finally catching up to her. Gibbs smiled faintly as he grabbed her hand.

"Are you warm enough?" Gibbs asked glancing across at Kate ten minutes later.

"Yeah I'm fine" she nodded.

"No you're not! You are rubbing your arms, your lips have turned blue and you are shivering" he said placing a hand on her arm.

"Geez Kate, you're freezing!" he frowned taking off his jacket.

"Here…" he whispered handing it over.

"Thanks" she mumbled putting it on. They walked down to the lake and sat down on the grass. Gibbs looked across at Kate in the moonlight,

"You look beautiful" he whispered close to her ear. Kate smiled and gently pushed Gibbs back on the grass, she lay down next to him resting her head on his chest.

"We should probably think about heading back" Gibbs suggested.

"In a little while, this is nice" Kate yawned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Days later Kate stood at the window looking out onto the road. She glanced down at her watch 'Abby _better come soon or we are going to miss the start of the game'_ Kate thought. Suddenly a red car stopped outside their house and Abby walked up to the front door.

"Thanks for coming around" Kate smiled as Abby walked through the front door.

"No problem. Is Chloe in bed?" she asked glancing up towards the stairs.

"Yeah. She should be fast asleep by now" Kate said.

"Keep warm. It's cold outside" Gibbs said wrapping her scarf around Kate's neck and tucking it into her coat.

"Yes Dear" Kate answer peeking his cheek.

"You two are the cutest couple!" Abby squealed.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs grinned.

"You guys have fun" she waved from the couch. Abby picked up the remote and turned on the TV but turned down the volume. Twenty minutes later she heard someone coming down the stairs, she looked up and placed her hand on her heart as it was only Chloe.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as Chloe plonked herself down on the seat next to Abby. Chloe nodded her head then looked around the room,

"Where is mummy?" she asked

"They went out to watch a game" Abby replied leaning back in the couch.

"Can I stay down here for a while?" Chloe inquired.

"Sure, what Kate doesn't know, won't hurt her!" Abby winked as she flicked through the channels to find a more suitable TV program.

**x-x-x**

At half time Gibbs mumbled something about going to the toilet to Kate. A TV presenter walked onto the middle of the pitch and turned to the section where Kate was sitting.

"This is a message for Kate Todd" he announced, she turned her head to stare at the man.

"_Every beat of my heart belongs to you. Will you marry me?_ I wish you both the best of luck" he said then backed up as cheerleaders ran onto the field. Everything slowed down as Kate realised that Gibbs had just asked her to marry him in the most romantic way. Her phone began to ring startling her from her thoughts. She answered it without checking caller id.

_"Did you like my message?"_ asked the familiar gruff voice of Gibbs.

"I did" she smiled.

_"Turn around"_ he ordered. Kate stood up and saw Gibbs waiting at the top of the aisle. She excused herself past the people in the row and race dup to him.

"So is your answer a yes?" Gibbs asked

"Of course!" Kate said flinging herself around Gibbs. He smiled and pushed her back as he pulled out a black box from his pocket. Opening it he produced the most gorgeous diamond mounted up on a white gold band. Kate's vision became blurred as Gibbs slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Gibbs" Kate whispered as they walked back down to their seats.

Kate and Gibbs arrived back at their house just after midnight. Kate took off her coat and hung up near the door, walking into the family room she saw Chloe and Abby leaning against each other sleeping. Smiling to herself she gently picked up Chloe to put her back in bed. Gibbs squatted down near Abby and shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"We are back." He whispered

"Oh. Who won the game?" she asked sitting up.

"Redskins. Best birthday present ever!" he smiled remembering back to open the gift from Kate of two tickets the next Washington Redskins game.

"You can stay the night, if you want" Gibbs offered looking up as Kate entered the room. Abby nodded her head and saw a twinkle coming from Kate's hand. She suddenly grabbed it and stare din surprise at eh ring sitting on her finger.

"Oh my god!" Abby shrieked.

"Congratulations" she quickly added smiling at Gibbs.

"How did he do it?" Abby asked looking back at Kate.

"Ok, so it's half time. The presenter came out saying he had a message. I didn't really pay much attention to it until he said my name. _Every beat of my heart belongs to you. Will you marry me._ That is what Gibbs said, well the present said" Kate shrugged

"Wow… Now I just got to find the right guy to top that" Abby frowned.

"We can talk more in the morning. I am pretty tired" Kate yawned.

"Yep. I want all the details!" Abby beamed walking to the spare room.

**- The End -**


End file.
